


Let's have another one

by serendipitous_rambles



Series: Stranger Prompts [13]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Clingy El, F/M, Fluff, Future AU, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-25 02:21:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14368818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serendipitous_rambles/pseuds/serendipitous_rambles
Summary: I loved the promt you wrote with mike being drunk and clingy ♥️♥️ now i kinda want one with el being the drunk and clingy one if it's not too much to ask- prompt from Tumblr





	Let's have another one

**Author's Note:**

> I go off on weird tangents in my stories I’m sorry haha. This is kind of the same thing just El instead of Mike?

**1996**

 

“Miiiike.” El giggled, her arms around his neck. He was trying to open their front door but she was distracting him. 

 

It had been their first date night since having their baby, but it maybe El had taken a bigger hit because she hadn't drunk in almost a year. He had had a few drinks, but he was reasonably sober again.

 

He gently removed her arms so he could get the door open but she still hugged him tightly around his waist. 

 

“Ok, I think we need an early night.” He said, scooping her up in his arms, ignoring her laughter and mutterings.

 

But she just held on tighter not letting go when he tried to put her down. “I'm not tired. I feel fine. Let's just cuddle.”

 

She pulled him and nestled her head against his chest. He would be lying if he said he didn't like it, being cosy together. 

 

“Come on, I'll get you a glass of water and into some comfy pyjamas.” He tried to untangle himself but she sat up still holding his hand.

 

“Stay? For a few minutes?” She tilted her head and he couldn't say no to her. But the logical part of his brain told him she needed rest, she was going to hate herself in the morning with a hangover if he didn't get her some water.

 

“I'll be back, don't worry. I promise.” He kissed the top of her head but as he went to walk away she jumped on his back and he ended up giving her a piggyback to the kitchen.

 

“Geez, warn me next time.” He laughed, placing her down on the kitchen counter. She sat, swinging her legs as she watched him pour a glass.

 

He handed her the glass and she had a small sip, then reached for his hand placing it on her cheek as she leaned in to it.

 

“Did I ever tell you how much I love you?” She mumbled.

 

Mike smiled, leaning his forehead against hers, “I've heard it a few times.”

 

“Let's have another one.”

 

“Another what?” He leaned back, trying to see her face.

 

“Another baby.”

 

“One day, yeah.” He nodded, he always knew he wanted at least two, but she wasn't thinking straight so it was a conversation for another day.

 

“No, now.”

 

“Not happening.” He laughed, helping her down. “We'll talk about it tomorrow.”

 

“But they're so cute. And it's us. It's like a tiny Mike.” Her eyes were so clear all of a sudden, as if she were suddenly asa of what she was saying, to some extent she was, but surely she didn't really mean it.

 

“I know.” He nodded. But it still amazed him how they were able to just make something so precious. How the best parts of El could mix with the dorky aspects of him. And this perfect little human would be made.

 

“Where is she?” El suddenly grabbed Mike's shoulders tightly, “Where-”

 

“Hop, remember? Hop and Joyce said they'd look after her tonight. She's safe.” He pulled her tightly for a hug. He knew how scared she could get sometimes, afraid what happened to her would happen to their baby. But Mike would assure her that nothing would happen, he would protect them both with his life. Nothing was going to take either of them away from him. Nothing. 

 

He cradled her head, and once again scooped her up back to their bedroom. She needed some good night sleep, but it meant Mike trapped in a vice like grip as she slept - but he didn't really mind. He hugged her back equally as tight.

 


End file.
